1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the lighting industry and is directed more particularly to a connector mechanism adapted to link elongate fluorescent fixtures in end to end abutting relation.
2. PRIOR ART
In certain lighting installations and particularly in commercial lighting installations, it is conventional to provide an elongate lighting assembly comprised of a multiplicity of fluorescent fixtures or luminares mounted in end to end abutting relation so as to illuminate an elongated area. The individual fixtures which are to be interconnected may be of a length of up to ten feet each. In accordance with current practice, the fixtures are suspended from depending rods or tubes, the upper ends of which are mounted to structural supports within the ceiling installation. One or more of the supporting tubes or rods may include the electrical mains for energizing the fixtures.
Heretofore, the end to end coupling of the individual fixtures has been a time consuming and labor intensive operation requiring a preliminary partial disassembly of the fixtures, alignment of the disassembled fixtures in end to end abutting relation, and bolting or otherwise fastening the abutting end portions of the fixtures by conventional connector means extending through from an end portion of one fixture to an end portion of another fixture. After the bolts have been applied, the fixtures which have been partially disassembled to provide access to the interior must be reassembled. Since the fixtures are normally positioned substantial distances from the floor, it would be readily recognized that in such installations workmen must perform numerous operations while standing on ladders or like platforms. Since as noted, the individual fixtures may be up to ten feet in length, manoeuvering the fixtures into appropriate position for interengagement involves a sequence of cumbersome manipulative steps as does the reassembly of the fixture housings after fixture interconnection has been completed.